You Can Run Away With Me
by Columbia345
Summary: A Frerard. Frank and Gerard have been inseparable since they first met. Being so close to your best friend is awesome, unitil you realize you're a little closer than most friends are. Apparently, in High School, boys holding hands and constantly hugging isn't wildly accepted. Soon they're faced with the fact that you don't stay a kid forever, and love isn't something you can ignore
1. Chapter 1

**Um hi! So I'm a giant MCR fan, and thought I'd give Frerard a go. I plan on the story following them as they grow up, and develop feelings and such. Tell me what you think!**

"Gee, help me I'm dying!" screamed a 6 year old Frank Iero.

He was lying on his back, in the Way's backyard. His tiny hands were placed dramatically over his heart.

Gerard, who was 8 at the time, came running around the corner of his house. He spotted Frank lying in the middle of his yard, wailing at the top of his lungs.

"Frankie! Frankie what's wrong?" Gerard asked running over and kneeling before the small boy.

"Gee, I'm bleeding to death, I'm going to die! Just remember, I love you Gerard. Never forget me!" the small boy broke down into tears again.

Gerard scanned the boy's scrawny body, his eyes finding what Frank was so worried about. He had skinned his knee, wasn't anything a bandaid wouldn't fix. He smirked, Frankie was such a drama queen.

Frank looked shocked. "Gerard!" he said in an astonished voice, "There is absolutely I repeat absolutely nothing, funny about this! I am dying!"

"You are not dying Frank."

"How do you know?"

"I just know stuff, here my mom will fix you right up."

Frank sniffled than nodded reluctantly, he couldn't help it, Gee was so pretty.

Donna Way looked up from the pan she was slaving over when she heard the back door slam shut.

She smirked when she saw her son, carrying Frank Iero bridal style into the kitchen.

" , I need an operation, so I don't die."

Donna looked at Gerard, confused. Her son rolled his eyes and nodded towards Frank's knees. The left one had a little scrape on it, it was bleeding a little. She quickly faked a concerned face, and beckoned the boys to the bathroom.

She grabbed a bandaid and some ointment and let Gerard do the honors of placing it on Frank's "deathly" wound.

Frank's eyes gleamed and he threw his arms around the older boys neck.

"Thanks Gee!" he squealed into Gerard's dark mass of hair.

Donna smiled, Frank and Gerard had met at preschool. The age difference didn't matter to them, they bonded instantly. They've been inseparable since. Frank looked up to Gerard as if Gerard were God or something.

They were still in the same school, thank the lord. When Gerard left the preschool to got to Kindergarden at Belleville Elementary, Frank had gone ballistic. His mother was being driven crazy and often called Donna, who would put Gerard on the phone and let him talk to Frank.

Now Gerard was in second grade, and Frank was in Kindergarden. They ate lunch together everyday with Gerard's brother Mikey, who was in Frank's year. They played together at recess too.

Gerard didn't care if the other kids made fun of him for playing with "babies". Anytime spent with Frankie was time well spent, besides all the kids in his year were pretty boring.

One day at lunch, a little girl in Gerard's year decided to eat with them.

Her name was Betsey, she had long stringy hair and pasty skin. She was bony, her and her parents had moved from Georgia 3 months ago.

Frank was playing with Gerard's fingers absentmindedly,

"Why do y'all do that?"inquired Betsey.

"Do what?" asked Gerard with a mouth full of peanut butter and jelly.

"Touch each other so much? Boys aren't supposed to touch each other that much." she said matter-o-faculty.

"And why not?" sneered Frank.

"Because it's gay. And thats gross and weird."

The boys ignored her and went back to their previous activities.

_Gerard's hands are so soft_ thought Frank and smiled.

Later that night at dinner, Gerard picked at his food, gosh they ate beans like every night.

"Mommy?" he finally said.

"Yes Gerard?" asked Donna.

"Um what's gay?" asked the boy. Donna's eyes widened, and Gerard's father looked down at his plate uncomfortably. Mikey just kept playing with his ceramic unicorn, Bobert Sparkles the Third.

"Well, it's when two boys love each other." Donna said simply.

Gerard's face lit up. "Me and Frankie love each other, does that mean we're gay?" he asked.

Gerard's father mumbled something and cleared his throat.

"No sweetie, that just means you are good friends."

"Than what's the difference?" the boy asked, confused.

"People who are gay get married and have relationships." said Donna.

Gerard looked excited, "Boys can marry each other?" he asked, clearly thrilled.

"Yes Honey, I guess so. Now off to bed." Donna said to her sons.

Gerard fidgeted all night. He couldn't sleep. He was just too excited! Tomorrow the first thing he would do was tell Frankie all about how they could actually get married.

**SO what you think? Should I continue?**

**XO Columbia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the sweet reviews! Here's your reward!**

"This is so going to suck." mumbled an eleven year old Gerard as his mother, bless her soul, tried to fix his hair.

"You don't know that sweetheart, you might even make new friends." she attempted a smile at her son.

"Yeah, right." Gerard scoffed and rolled his hazel eyes.

Donna gave up and hurried her son out the door. Mikey was waiting in the car. Belleville wasn't exactly huge, so there was basically one middle school, one high school, one preschool, and one elementary school. Gerard was making his transfer to Belleville Middle, while Frank was only in fourth grade now.

_Great _thought Donna, Frank sure as Hell wouldn't be keen on the whole "Gerard and you aren't in the same school anymore." thing.

Donna let Mikey out of the car when they pulled up to Belleville Elementary. "Have a good first day sweetheart!" she called out, Mikey gave her a half hearted wave in return. She sighed and continued on.

Donna walked Gerard into the school, to his utter dismay and horror. But, it was his first day in a new school, so it was her duty. She took Gerard to the office to get his locker number and sign some papers.

"And you must be Mr. Way!" the cheeky lady at the front desk said. "Welcome to Belleville Middle!"

"Welcome to my nightmare." Gerard mumbled under his breath.

His mom scowled at him, whatever he didn't give a crap.

"Well Gerard, your locker number is 346! Have a fantastic day!" she beamed and handed Gerard a little slip of paper.

"I'll walk you there honey." said Donna.

"No, please don't."

"But-" she started.

"Mom! Just freaking leave me alone would you? Jesus." said Gerard angrily.

Donna looked hurt but backed off.

"I'll pick you up at 3:00." and she left Gerard to fend for himself.

He turned around, searching for his locker. Gerard honestly didn't mean to give his mom such a hard time, she did the best she could for Mikey and him. But this whole new rebellion attitude he had going on, listening to rock music and being all moody. It was pretty bad-ass.

Gosh, he couldn't believe he had to go to school without Frank again, he remembered the time when he went into Kindergarden and Frank was still stuck at Tiny Hands childcare center.

"But Mommy! I can't go to school if Gee isn't there!" wailed a three year old Frank, he had a pretty decent vocabulary range for a three year old.

"Sweetie, Gerard is going to go to a big boy school, and in two years so will you!" his mom had said, trying to calm her son down.

Gerard shifted awkwardly in the corner, shuffling his feet.

He was gonna miss Frank, he loved Frank. But they'd still have sleepovers all the time and talk about their plan for the zombie apocalypse right?

Of course they would.

Gerard looked up from the floor at the whining under-sized boy in front of him and put a hand on his tiny shoulder and squeezed. Frank looked up at Gerard through his long tear filled eyelashes.

"It's okay Frankie, you're okay." Gerard assured Frank.

"No Gee, I'm not okay!" and Frank threw his frail arms around Gee's neck.

"Well, Frank you know what happens if you don't go to preschool right?" Gerard asked.

Frank shook his head and wiped his nose on his shirt sleeve.

"If you don't go to preschool, you can't go to Kindergarden, which means we can't ever go to school together." Gerard said in the most serious voice a five year old could muster.

Frank looked taken aback. "Ever?" he whispered.

"Ever." Gerard replied.

"Mommy, I changed my mind! Hurry up we're gonna be late!" he exclaimed, suddenly very interested in getting to school.

Linda Iero gave Gerard a smile and mouthed a thank you.

Gerard grinned at the memory, and almost didn't notice the boy in front of him, poking at his chest.

"Hello, anybody home?" The boy asked.

Gerard snapped back into reality.

He was tall and had a little bit of an afro going on for him.

"I'm Ray!" the boy said, smiling like he had won the lottery or something.

"Oh um, yeah hi. I'm, uh, Gerard." God, could he get any more awkward?

"Looking for your locker?" Ray asked, rocking back and forth.

"Yeah, um 346." Gerard said lamely.

"No way! Mines 344, follow me." Ray said and snaked his way through the large crowd of sixth graders, bubbling with excitement.

Gerard adjusted his bag on his shoulder and followed the fro down the long hall.

Well at least he didn't seem to be the class freak.

Yet.

**You like? Fro Power! And OMGee 3 year old Frank, my heart did a flip. Review please!**

**XO Columbia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! Keep 'em coming!**

"So, how was school?" asked Gerard. Frank was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Green Day was playing from Gerard's old Dell laptop.

Gerard's first day of middle school had been a little bit better than what he had expected. No one really spoke to him except Ray, which he didn't mind, he liked being left alone. Ray was ok though.

Frank looked at Gerard and grimaced. "Horrible." he mumbled.

Gerard looked slightly amused. "Horrible, is that so? At least you have Mikey."

"Mikey and I didn't hang out that much today."

"Why not?"

"Mikey was hanging out with a girl."

Great, Gerard thought. Frank didn't understand when his two only friends in the world wanted to hang out with girls.

Frank didn't really like girls, Gerard knew that. But Frank never showed, like, attraction to other boys, then again he really only spoke to Mikey and Gerard.

The 21 Guns music video was now playing on Gerard's laptop, Frank gazed over it. "Hey, Gee?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Billie Joe Armstrong is cute, huh?" Frank said in a disturbingly dreamy voice.

Gerard tried not to look surprised. That thing he mentioned earlier about Frank never actually showing attraction to other guys, scratch that.

"Uh, yeah Frankie, sure." he said.

Frank looked satisfied with that, to Gerard's relief, and took Gerard's hand in his.

"Love you, Gee." he said.

"Love you too, Frankie." Gerard said back.

And he meant it.

"Hey, Gerard? Could you please come up here for a second?" Gerard's teacher asked him.

"Yes ma'am." he grumbled and shuffled over to her desk.

She smiled at him, it was fake, he could tell. "Gerard sweetie, I can tell you're a very bright and creative boy," she said carefully "however, it's not reflecting in your grades." she continued.

Gerard knew this was coming, his grades sucked.

"Gerard, I can only give you bonus points for the drawings of your classmates getting eaten by zombies for so long." Gerard smiled briefly at this, his teacher was pretty cool.

"Yes ma'am," he said again and went over to Ray's desk and knelt down laying his chin on his arms which were now resting on the desk.

"I suck." Gerard stated.

"No you don't." Ray said.

Gerard stuck his tongue out at Ray, who laughed.

"What are you, five?" he asked between giggles.

Gerard rolled his eyes and patted Ray's mini-fro.

"Hey, Gee?" asked Mikey tentatively outside Gerard's bedroom door.

"Come in Mikey." Gerard said, a visit from Mikey was probably just what Gerard needed. Mikey always knew how to cheer Gee up, regardless of if he was trying to.

Mikey stepped through the door. God, the kid was awkward. He was long and super thin, but Gerard didn't know how because Mikey ate more than any human being Gerard knew.

In fact, most of the meals they shared together ended with Mikey scarfing down his food and with a mouthful saying to Gerard, "Hey, you going to finish that Geetard?" which Gerard responded to by flipping Mikey off (for that stupid nickname), and shoving his plate towards him.

Mikey came over and sat on Gerard's bed, nudging him. "Scoot over, Geetard." Mikey said, with a strange tinge of affection.

Gerard rolled his eyes and scooted over to allow his brother to sit.

Mikey brought his weird knees up to his chest and took a deep breath of air, looking over at Gerard.

"Yes, oh darling brother of mine?" Gerard scoffed.

"If I didn't think you would tell on me, I'd defiantly flip you off." Mikey said.

"Mikey you're nine, plus that was a lot nicer than 'Geetard'" Gerard said.

"Ok Geetard, whatever you say. Anyway, um can I talk to you?" Mikey asked in a less confident voice.

"We are talking." Gerard said.

"Oh you're funny. Seriously, Frank has been a little, uh odd lately."

"Seemed fine to me on Monday."

"He um kind of had a freak attack when he saw me talking to Alicia." Mikey said, he looked worried.

"What do you mean 'freak attack' "

"He started yelling, then he was crying and throwing stuff." Mikey said.

"All because you were talking to Alicia?"

Mikey nodded.

"Well, you know how Frankie is with girls." Gerard said, trying to sound mature and nonchalant.

"But yelling, crying, and throwing inanimate objects?" Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"Could've been worse, they could've been animate objects." Gerard mumbled.

"Gerard, seriously!" Mikey said, raising his voice.

Gerard's eyes widened, Mikey _never _called him Gerard. It was Gee or Geetard, or when Mikey was little and he couldn't pronounce anything very well, he called him 'Gwee'.

"Frank has been acting weird ever since you left to go to middle school."

"In what ways, besides the girl thing?"

"He won't talk to anyone anymore, he used to be so much more lively, he seems kind of dead now."

"Well what do you expect me to do Mikes? I can't babysit Frank's clingy ass ever minute of every freaking day!" Gerard snapped.

Mikey sniffed, and Gerard could see tears form behind Mikey's glasses.

"God, oh God I'm sorry Mikey." Gerard whispered wrapping his arms around Mikey's now shaking frame.

"He loves you Gerard." Mikey sobbed into Gerard's shoulder.

"I know Mikey."

"No, Gerard you don't!" and Mikey squeezed his brother harder. "You have to do something."

"Ok, Mikey." and he rubbed his hand in small circles on Mikey's back.

Gerard knew Mikey was right. Frank had strong feelings, and when Frank had strong feelings, it was hard to get him to let go of them. Gerard was now seriously screwed, because now those strong feelings were for him.

**Aw we got some Way brotherly love! Reviews? Pretty please with Frankie hugging a dinosaur on top? **

**XO Columbia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, my current traffic stats are making me extremely pleased! Thank you everyone who is reading this, you guys rock...my socks. Now if only you would actually review :)...anyway (haha Way), enjoy!**

"I have to break Frank's heart today." Gerard sighed while picking at his food in the cafeteria of Belleville middle."

Ray laughed, "Dude, the kid is like, eight. Stop acting like we're in a Stephanie Meyer novel, drama queen."

Gerard glared and mumbled something about 'needing a goddamn haircut' when Bob Bryar came over and sat down next to Ray.

Bob was in sixth grade with Ray and Gerard, he was a 'take no shit' kind of guy.

"S'up Toro? Lady Legs." he said and nodded at Gerard.

"Shut up Blondie."

Bob smirked, "What goes on?"

"Gees whining about his forbidden love with an eight year old boy." Ray said.

"Dude, you're gay? For an eight year old?" Bob said in between bites of his grilled cheese.

"No! He is the one in love with me! Plus, I'm not gay, girls are...uh nice." Gerard said, red rising to his cheeks.

"That is weird shit dude, you need to sort that shit out."

Ray nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sure whatever."

The rest of lunch was eaten in silence.

"So when are you going to dump your boyfriend, Geetard?" Mikey Way asked his brother while playing a game of 'Bobert Sparkles the Third Strikes Back: The Musical'.

Mikey was weird.

"Shut up Mikey."

"Ok, Geetard."

"Mikey, don't you think we might be, i don't know, overreacting? I mean, he is only eight." Gerard said wringing his fingers nervously.

"Love knows no age Gee." Mikey said in a very factual and wise tone-for and eight year old.

Gerard considered this, "But I mean, for him to know he's, like, gay."

"Love knows no gender Gee." Mikey said and making his unicorn do a flip i the air.

"How'd you get so much smarter than me Mikes?" Gerard asked.

"Simple," Mikey smiled at Gerard "I don't spend my classes drawing zombies."

Gerard reached out and ruffled Mikey's hair, he really loved his brother.

"Gee!" squealed Frank as the Ways came through the front door of the Iero household. Dinners on Thursdays had become a sort of ritual between the two families.

"Hey Frankie." Gerard said in a melancholy tone, half waving his hand.

Mikey nudged Gerard in a way that said 'stop being a dramatic bitch'.

They all took their seats at the table, Frank eagerly plopping down in the chair next to Gerard. He reached out his small hand to Gerard.

Gerard was about to refuse it, not wanting to lead the kid on.

Then he re-thought that. He was being absolutely ridiculous. Frank was like his brother. Brothers held hands sometimes, brothers talk about feelings, brothers get sad when the other doesn't hang out with him.

Frank couldn't know he was gay yet anyway, right?

Gerard curled his fingers around Franks and gave him three squeezes meant to say 'I love you.'

Frank squeezed back four times, 'I love you too.'

**Do not fear! This will be romantic, eventually. I'm just trying to make the relationship realistic, you know? Considering most Frerard fics are like: **

"**Hi Gee." "Hi Frank." *slash slash slash* The End. **

**So review please! Thanks!**

**XO Columbia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, my darlings. So, you should review, because it makes me happy. Oh and if you're a Panic! fan, you shall be pleasantly surprised.**

"Dude, we have like no classes together." Ray said to Gerard as they walked through the crowded halls of Belleville High.

Gerard sighed. "Great, that is just splendid."

High school was defiantly going to suck. Gerard was not athletic and he wasn't a genius. He was your average nobody.

"Hey, don't look so sad. I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends." Ray said in a stupidly encouraging way.

"Are you trying to channel my mother?" Gerard said and looked down at the floor.

"Ok, be that way," and Ray turned the corner in search of his first class.

Gerard really wished Frank was there. Frank always made everything better.

But Frank wasn't here. Frank was still at Belleville Middle, starting his first day of seventh grade with Mikey by his side.

Gerard hadn't actually ever said anything to Frank about Frank's feelings. He had a feeling Mikey had though, because soon after their talk, Frank stopped being so zombie-like. And the googly eyes thing went away, mostly.

Gerard knew Frank was gay though, it was obvious. He wasn't going to say anything to him though. He knew Frank would say something when he was ready.

And Gerard was dreading that day, because, he knew exactly who Frank loved.

Frank loved him.

And Gerard loved Frank, Gerard loved Frank so freaking much. But not like that, at least he didn't think so.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice bumping into a tall thin boy with short brown hair.

"Whoa man, sorry." Gerard mumbled, hoping this guy wasn't some asshole jock who would be quite content starting the year punching Gerard's face in.

The boy turned around, he had this goofy smile on his face.

"Oh no problem! I probably shouldn't be standing in the middle of the hallway anyway!" He giggled. "My name's Brendon, by the way." he added.

"Oh, um hi, I'm Gerard." Gerard said, awkward as ever.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Gerard." Brendon said in a dramatic voice, curtsying slightly.

It made Gerard smile.

"You looking for something?" Brendon asked.

"Yeah, my locker."

Brendon reached his hand out. Gerard stared at it dumbly before realization hit him and he dug in his pockets for the slip of paper he had gotten from the office. He handed it to Brendon who smiled at Gerard. Man, this kid smiled a lot.

All the color suddenly drained from Brendon's face.

"What is it?" Gerard asked alarmed.

"Your locker is next to Ryan Ross's locker." Brendon said quietly.

"Who is that, is this a bad thing?" Gerard asked.

"Ryan Ross is a golden god."

"Oh, you're gay?" Gerard asked then mentally kicked himself, that sounded shitty.

"Are you like some asshole homophobe who carries a gun?"

"No."

"Then yeah, I'm gay."

"Oh, cool. So this Ryan?" Gerard further inquired.

"Is gorgeous. We went to school together, I've been in love with him for two years."

Belleville was small and only had one middle school, but there were smaller surrounding towns (there is such a thing as smaller then Belleville) that didn't have high schools, so a lot of kids went to high school in Belleville.

"Is he gay?" Gerard asked.

"Why don't you ask his girlfriend?" Brendon said bitterly.

"Ouch, sorry, didn't mean to bring it up.

Brendon's stupid smile resurfaced, "Don't worry about it, let me show you to your locker." he said, taking Gerard's hand.

Brendon had been right, Ryan had looks.

"Hi Brendon!" he had said to Gerard and Brendon as they made their way to Gerard's locker.

Red came to Brendon's cheeks. "Oh, um Ryan! Hi! How are you this morning, I mean I guess it's not actually morning more like afternoon. But I guess it's actually morning...oh silly me! Anyway, you look good, oh god I didn't mean that. I mean I did, of course you look good! You always look good, but not like that I mean, I didn't mean it like that."

And Gerard thought he was awkward.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, he looked amused. "Who's this?" he asked, gesturing towards Gerard.

"I'm Gerard." he said.

"Well hi Gerard, I'm Ryan."

Gerard waved.

"Lady Legs!" and then there was Bob.

Gerard sighed and Brendon gave him a questioning look.

"Are those new jeans? They look a little tight, were they out of the Boot Cut in the women's section again? Looks like you went with skinny." Bob said, oh how he enjoyed this.

Gerard was most likely going to get bullied anyway, but just to make sure, one of his only friends decided to get it started. Wasn't Bob just the best?

He internally groaned and ran a hand through his black hair. High school was going to be an interesting experience.

"Gerard, how do you get blood out of clothes?" Frank asked as the two boys swung on the hammock in the Iero's backyard.

Gerard smirked, "Got something you need to tell me Frankie? Why on earth would you have to ask me that?".

"Don't just assume it's something weird! It could be completely normal." Frank said crossing his arms over his chest.

He was wearing black converse, skinny jeans, and a Radiohead t-shirt. That was a new one.

"Then why wouldn't you just ask your mom? You would only ask me if it was something out of the ordinary." Gerard had this one figured out.

"Never mind, it wasn't important." Frank grumbled, he hated when Gerard beat him.

Gerard glanced at his watch, shit he had to go. His mom was going to kill him.

He got up to go, but stopped and turned. "Oh and Frankie?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Try using vinegar." he said and winked.

"I love you, you know that right?".

Gerard tried not to let his worry show on his face.

"Yeah, I love you too."

**REVIEW. Please? **

**XO Columbia**


	6. Chapter 6

**I pre-apologize for the horrible sadness that is the chapter. It will get happy, but not before it get's horribly depressing so bear with me! **

"And his hair just looks so soft, I want to run my fingers through it." Brendon sighed to Gerard as he picked at his lunch, it was amazing how fast cafeteria food could kill your appetite.

"That's great Brendon." he grumbled.

"Whoa Mr. Pouty Face, what's wrong?" Brendon said and reached out to pinch Gerard's cheek.

Gerard swatted his hand away, he was in a bad mood.

Mikey had told him all about how Frank was like obsessed with this boy in their class. It wasn't like Gerard was jealous or anything, he just didn't want Frank getting hurt. Yeah that was it, he defiantly was not jealous.

"Ok fine." Brendon said and remained silent.

"Sorry, I'm just not in a great mood."

"No shit, Sherlock." Ray said with a raised eyebrow from across the table.

"Boy troubles Lady Legs?" Bob said with an amused grin.

"Robert, I am not gay. How many times do I have to tell you?" Gerard said with gritted teeth.

"Gerard, it's nothing to be ashamed of! We'll stick by you no matter what." Brendon said.

"Would you shut the fuck up? Just because you're queer doesn't mean everyone else is!" Gerard said as he stood up and grabbed his bag.

Brendon looked hurt, like on the verge of tears. Gerard didn't give a flying shit. He stormed out of the cafeteria, not caring that everyone was staring at him.

"Gerard!" said a squealing voice coming from behind Gerard as he walked down the school hallway.

Grand, this is just what he needed.

Gerard turned around and sure enough, who was standing there but Frank Iero.

"For fucks sake." he grumbled to himself.

Frank skipped up and threw his arms around Gerard.

"Some kid had lice at my school and we all got to leave early! Your mom said Mikey and I could come get you and you could take us to the park or something. But Mikey wasn't feeling well so it's just you and me! Isn't that great?" he said.

"I have a test in fifth period. Sorry." Gerard said dryly.

"Can't you make it up?" Frank asked.

"No Frank, I can't! Has it ever occurred to you that you're not the most important thing in my life? Maybe I'm not as freaking obsessed with you as you are with me. I understand you have some weird gay crush on me, but I'm not the same as you Frank! Could you leave me alone for once? The way you follow me around is fucking creepy! I am never ever going to like you back, okay? So just back off!" Gerard yelled in Frank's face.

He turned to leave, but not before he saw the younger boy's eyes fill tears.

"Gee-" he started to say in a trembling voice.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" and with that Gerard hitched his bag higher on his shoulder and stomped down the hall. He had a class to catch.

Gerard walked home and instantly got into the shower. Showers always made him feel better.

Afterwards he dried himself off, throwing on jeans and a Smashing Pumpkins t-shirt. The funny thing was, he really didn't feel bad at all about anything he had said. He felt pretty good actually, sort of empowered.

Until he got a text from Frank.

'_I'm sorry Gerard, I didn't mean to make you hate me so much. Hopefully you can forgive me. Not that it will matter anymore. Goodbye. I would tell you that I loved you, but you're pissed off enough as it is.'_

Gerard wouldn't of given it a second thought, if it weren't for the horrible feeling he now had in his gut.

He quickly threw on his shoes and ran as fast as he could to the Iero household.

There were no cars in the driveway. Frank was home alone.

He pounded on the door, "Frankie? Frank open the door right now!" he yelled.

He got no response.

He ran to the gate that led to the back yard, and climbed over the fence.

The first thing he noticed was that the rope ladder to Frank's treehouse wasn't there.

It only took a second for Gerard to process that.

What had he done? The kid was only twelve, had Gerard's words really been enough to make Frank hurt himself?

There wasn't time to think about it. He ran up to the back door and ran his hand under the mat looking for the key.

He pulled it out from under the mat and shoved it into the door turning it.

"Come on, open." he muttered to himself.

When the door finally unlocked he pushed it open and ran into the house.

He heard something he had never before heard in the Iero's home: silence.

Tears were now streaming down Gerard's face.

"Frankie? Frankie where are you?" he cried out in a strangled voice.

He ran up the stairs and pushed open Frank's bedroom door.

Frank was there.

Hanging from his ceiling fan.

There was a stool laying on it's side a few feet away from him.

"Oh my God." Gerard stuttered.

He stood stunned and shaking before reality kicked in and he sprung into action. He ran into the back yard and grabbed the garden sheers. On his way back up to Frank, he pulled his phone out of his jean's pocket and with trembling fingers dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" a women's voice said.

"I need an ambulance, a boy hanged himself on 59 Salter Place. Please hurry!"

"We're sending an ambulance, get him down from his current position." she said in such a flat voice, like she didn't give a shit that a little boy had tried to kill himself. He hung up and set the stool upright.

He wrapped his arm around Frank's waist and used the sheers to cut the rope. He threw Frank over his shoulder and ran into the entryway, waiting.

He couldn't breathe. He felt Frank's wrist, there was no pulse.

Gerard's breath caught in his throat and he hugged Frank's limp body closer to him. He buried his face in his dark hair.

He didn't know CPR. He was completely helpless.

Frank was going to die.

And it was all his fault.

**I'm sorry for that, truly I am! Review?**

**XO Columbia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, I'm sorry it suddenly got all sad and depressing. But you know, life isn't always happy. This dear children, is why we have to be nice to people! And RavenMadison13, you are awesome. **

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Gerard was in a daze, and he couldn't hear anything.

The paramedics had arrived and Gerard had opened the door. They had taken Frank's body, which looked smaller than Gerard had remembered it being, and put it on a stretcher.

They loaded him into an ambulance, and Gerard got in with them. They asked him questions.

"Are you related to this boy?"

"No."

"How do you know him?"

"He's a good friend."

"How old is he?"

"Twelve."

"What's his full name?"

"Frank Anthony Iero Jr."

Gerard remained silent for the rest of the ride.

When they got to the hospital, they took Frank into the ER and shut the door. Gerard took a seat in the waiting area.

"_Shit" _he thought, he had to call Mrs. Iero.

What a conversation that would be:

"Hi Mrs. Iero, I'm at the hospital with your son. They're trying to resuscitate him, he hanged himself. Why? Because of me."

Gerard gulped and got his phone out of his pocket, and dialed Frank's mother's phone number.

"Mrs. Iero?" he said in a small voice.

"Oh hello Gerard, what is it?" she said in that cheery voice of hers.

"Can you come to the hospital?" he asked.

"Why, dear? Are you hurt?" she asked with a wave of concern.

"No, I'm fine. It's Frank." his voice cracked and a sob escaped his throat.

"I'm on my way now Gerard, what happened?" she said, Gerard could hear the fear in her voice.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make him do it! I wasn't thinking when I said those things! I didn't mean them, I swear! Oh God, I'm so sorry." he cried, everyone in the hospital room was staring.

"Gerard, do you mean to say that Frank attempted suicide?" she asked in a careful voice, almost as if she couldn't begin to fathom the thought.

"Yes." he said, and then there was silence at the other end of the phone.

Gerard buried his face in his hands and sobbed. He didn't care about the others in the room.

A worried looking nurse came over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Would you like a glass of water, dear?" she asked in a gentle, comforting voice.

That's when Gerard felt how dry his throat was. He nodded.

She gave him a sad smile, and went off to retrieve his water.

It took exactly six minutes for Linda Iero to arrive.

She took a seat next to Gerard, she was wringing her fingers.

She had tears running down her face, and her mascara was all messed up.

She looked like a wreck.

Not that Gerard blamed her, she just found out her twelve year old little boy had hanged himself.

Fresh tears pricked at Gerard's eyes and he buried his face in his hands again.

What if he didn't make it? It would be all Gerard's fault. Oh God, what was Mikey going to do when he found out? Frank was his best friend.

"Mrs. Iero?" said a man's voice.

Gerard looked up, it was a doctor. This could mean two things. One: the doctor was coming to tell them Frank had made it, that he was just fine. Or Two: the doctor was coming to say he was sorry for their lose.

Gerard held his breath, he was afraid to breathe.

"Frank is just fine. We managed to resuscitate him, and all his vitals look like they're going back to normal." he said.

Gerard let out a shaky breath, he heard Linda let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him?" Gerard asked quietly.

The doctor looked at him over his glasses.

"He hasn't regained consciousness yet, but you are welcome to see him.

Linda and Gerard stood up at the same time. Linda looked over at him, and Gerard sat down. He knew Frank's mom loved him, she was practically his second mother. However, Gerard understood that she wanted to be alone with her suicidal son. And she sure as hell didn't want the person responsible for Frank's suicide attempt with her when she saw him.

Twenty minutes later, Linda came back out. She had tear stains on her cheeks.

"He's awake." she whispered and sat down.

Gerard got up to go see him, but Linda caught his hand.

He sat back down.

"I don't understand, Gerard. He was so happy." she said in a small voice.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Iero." Gerard said.

"What did you do to my son, Gerard?" she asked looking over at him.

"I said some stuff." he said and looked at the ground.

"What kind of stuff?" she asked in an even voice.

Gerard then told Linda Iero all the awful things he had screamed at Frank. How he had saw the tears, and didn't do anything about it.

"I don't want you near him." she said after a few minutes.

"But-" he started but she cut him off.

"Stay the hell away from my son."

Gerard didn't think through his next action.

He jumped out of the seat and ran towards Frank's hospital room, pushing open the door.

Frank was lying in the hospital bed, he looked so broken.

There was a purple ring bruised on his neck.

That was all because of Gerard.

Frank looked up at Gerard.

"Oh God Frank, I'm so sorry." he said and stepped forward.

"Get away from me." Frank said, his voice was all messed up.

"Frank please-"

"No Gerard! I don't ever want to see you again! Stay the hell away from me." he said as loud as his damaged voice would let him.

Gerard backed away and turned. He ran. He ran out of the room, out of the hospital, to his house. He ran up the stairs into his bedroom. Tears were streaming down his face. He stood there in his bedroom. He then fell to his knees. He wrapped his arms around his shaking body and sobbed.

He had fucked up. And there was nothing he could do about it now. What if Gerard had arrived at Frank's house two minutes later? Frank might be dead forever. Memories filled Gerard's mind. What the hell had he done? Frank had been everything to him.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God." Gerard sobbed and pounded his fist into the floor.

He didn't really remember falling asleep, but he woke up the next morning on his floor. Someone had thrown a blanket over him.

He slowly sat up, his hand raised to his cheeks. There were dried tears on them, he had cried himself to sleep.

He stood up shakily and made his way down the stairs.

His family sat at the dining room table in complete silence.

The only noise was the clinking of silverware against glass plates.

Mikey's eyes were red and puffy.

Gerard pulled out a chair and sat down, his mother got up and went into the kitchen. When she returned she handed Gerard a plate.

Mikey looked up at Gerard, and glared.

"What?" asked Gerard.

"This is all your fault." Mikey said in a low, angry voice.

"Mikey-"

"Don't 'Mikey' me Gerard! If you would've just stopped being so damn selfish for two seconds, this never would've happened!"

Their mother was crying again, she didn't bother to tell Mikey to watch his language.

Mikey wasn't finished yet.

"What did you think was going to happen? He wasn't going to take all those awful things you said to heart? That he would just shake them off? Because that would make you pretty freaking stupid! You know that Frank is delicate! And what do you do? Stomp all over him! And he can't take that Gerard, you knew that!" and then Mikey sniffled, got up, and ran out of the room. Donna followed.

Gerard's father looked up at him.

"I am very disappointed in you Gerard, very disappointed."

**Reviews, please?**

**XO Columbia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola lovelies :) enjoy.**

After three days of being mute, barely eating, and sitting in his room alone with the blinds closed, Gerard's parents made him go back to school.

They also made him take a shower.

He came downstairs on Friday morning and grabbed a piece of toast, his stomach was killing him.

Mikey was going back to school today as well, even though his only friend was still in the hospital to receive some extreme speech therapy.

Mikey hadn't spoken to Gerard since the morning after Frank had tried to kill himself.

Not that Gerard blamed him.

He went outside and waited by the car for his mom.

Mikey came mopping out next, Gerard had never seen him so sad.

Donna finally appeared and in silence unlocked and got into their Volvo. Mikey and Gerard followed suit.

Once they turned off of the street, Gerard almost asked his mom why they hadn't picked up Frank. But then he remembered and kept his mouth shut.

They dropped Mikey off first at Belleville Middle and watched as he miserably made his way inside.

Donna looked away sadly and Gerard avoided eye-contact. He couldn't bear the thought he had made his mother and his brother so depressed.

Gerard walked down the halls, looking at the floor. He didn't know how much everyone knew about Frank's suicide attempt. Surely Linda wouldn't of told everyone why he did it, she wasn't like that.

However, everyone knew about twelve year old Frank Iero's attempt to take his own life. Belleville was a small town, after all.

"Oh shit." Gerard said under his breath. He had completely forgotten what he had done to Brendon.

He saw Ryan at his locker.

Ryan looked over at Gerard and gave him a small smile, it looked more like a grimace.

"Heard about the Frank kid?" he asked.

Gerard winced a little, but managed a nod.

"Yeah, I knew him. He was a close family friend." Gerard said.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry." Ryan said, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Thanks." Gerard whispered.

Ryan shut his locker, and shifted all of his books into one hand. He squeezed Gerard's shoulder, and made his way to some blonde chick who was looking at him expectantly.

"Gerard!" he heard a voice say, it was Ray.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Not exactly, no." Gerard said, shutting his locker door.

"I can't believe it, I mean, a twelve year old? What could possess a twelve year old to hang himself?" Ray said shaking his head.

Gerard didn't mean to start crying, but a tear slipped out. And then he couldn't stop them.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like that!" Ray said, but Gerard was already running down the hall. Loud sobs racking his body.

When he made it to the boy's bathroom he sank to the ground and hugged his knees to his body. He hoped no one came in, he didn't want people seeing him like this.

Frank Iero was in his hospital bed, staring off into space.

He wished people could control their feelings, it would make life so much easier.

He had known he liked boys and not girls for as long as he could remember.

It wasn't until he was seven when he realized how much he really cared about Gerard.

Now, he should hate him. He should never ever want to see his face again. Gerard made him hate himself for who he was. He hated the fact that he was gay, he was ashamed.

He felt like he had been made wrong, like he was a mistake.

Like God put him on the earth, just so he could be damned to Hell.

So why did he still love Gerard so much?

Why was it, that in the midst of all of this, he still wanted nothing more than to see him? All he wanted was for Gerard to come sit on the hospital bed, and tell him it was going to be just fine, he had nothing to worry about.

He hadn't meant what he had said to Gerard.

Gerard had said awful and hateful things. Frank knew he regretted it.

It took till Frank's body was dangling off the ground for him to actually realize this though.

Frank regretted what he had done, it hadn't been thought out. He just did it, he didn't fully grasp that death is forever.

But still, secretly, he was happy he had caused Gerard so much pain. It felt like revenge, like some sick twisted version of it.

"Frank? Frank? Can you hear me?" his speech therapist asked.

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at the red haired women sitting next to him.

She was full of fake sympathy for Frank, but he knew she was just happy that she was getting paid.

Four days later, Frank was back at home. Mikey came to see him.

"Oh gosh, Frank! I'm so glad your okay!" Mikey cried as he threw himself at Frank. His gangly arms wrapped around Frank's small frame.

Frank hugged Mikey back, it felt so good to see him. Mikey had always been the one that Frank could tell everything too. Sure, he had loved telling Gerard things, but sometimes he got nervous. He didn't want Gee to think Frank was just a stupid kid.

Mikey finally pulled away and tucked his legs under him, as he sat on Frank's little twin bed.

He had tears in his eyes, behind his glasses. "I was so scared Frank." Mikey said.

"I'm sorry Mikey, I don't know why I-" Frank couldn't finish the sentence, he couldn't say 'I tried to kill myself' it was too much.

"I know why. Because Gerard is selfish, and didn't think about how much he was hurting you" Mikey said in a tight voice.

"Please don't be mad at Gerard, Mikey."

Mikey looked at him with a face that said 'I can't believe you just said that'.

"Of course I'm mad at him Frank! This is all his fault." Mikey practically yelled.

"No Mikey! It isn't!" Frank said, his voice still had a strangled sound to it. "He didn't make me tie a noose and put it around my neck! I did!" Frank wished he hadn't said that.

"You still love him." was all Mikey said. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I do."

Gerard had to work all this shit out with Brendon, he hadn't been fair.

"Brendon?" Gerard said, as he approached the thin boy from behind.

Brendon turned around, his brown eyes were sad.

"May I sit down?" they were in the courtyard.

Brendon made a small nod.

"I'm so sorry Brendon, I didn't mean it." Gerard said.

"Then why'd you say it?" Brendon asked.

Gerard wasn't expecting this.

"Why do we say things we don't mean?" he continued.

Gerard gulped, Brendon had a point. Gerard's words had been nasty and bitter, and he didn't mean them. So why did he say them? Why had he said those things to Frank?

"I don't know Brendon." Gerard said, shaking his head.

Brendon then did something, that Gerard wasn't expecting. He wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck, and hugged him.

Gerard hugged back.

That was the moment that Ryan Ross and his girlfriend walked by.

"Fags." she scoffed. Ryan said nothing.

Brendon quickly pulled away, looking up at them.

_Oh god _Gerard thought.

Brendon started to cry, and he grabbed his bag. He got up and started to run.

Gerard followed him, he felt he owed him.

"Brendon, Brendon wait up!" Gerard said as he followed him into the restroom.

"Brendon, it's ok, it's no big deal."

Brendon turned around, hate flickering in his eyes, "No big deal? No big deal!" he said.

"Of course it's a motherfucking big deal!" he yelled, "You have no idea how it feels! People that I don't even know, hate me! Just because I'm gay, and it's not like I can help it! Do you think I chose to be this way?" he said, his voice breaking at the end. And more tears slipped out.

Gerard didn't know what to say.

"I love him, Ryan I mean. Not that he would notice, he's too busy shoving his tongue down the throat of that homophobic bitch." he said bitterly, it took Gerard by surprise. Brendon had seemed so happy when he had first met him.

"I'm sorry that happened Brendon. I really am." Gerard said gently.

"Yeah, well clearly no one these days knows what words can do to people." Brendon said.

_Oh believe me_, Gerard thought, _I do_.

**For those of you lovely people who haven't noticed, reviews make me want to write more! SO review! Please :) Oh and lovelies, if you have a tumblr follow me:**

**shot-to-remember follow and I'll follow back.**

**XO Columbia**


	9. Chapter 9

**All my reviewers, I love you. Like seriously every time I get a review I show all my friends and dance around. So yay and thanks and enjoy!**

Gerard wrung his fingers nervously. He was going to see Frankie today.

It had been two weeks, three days, and 47 minutes since he had last saw him, the longest they'd ever been apart.

He had been standing on the front porch of his house for a good ten minutes now, too nervous to knock.

Finally he raised his hand, and knocked. He heard shuffling and muffled voices on the other side of the door. Mrs. Iero opened it, a fake smile plastered to her face.

Her eyes were tired.

"Come in Gerard, we've missed you." she said, pulling him into a hug.

It felt weird, being there. It had been so long.

Frank was still in recovery, but he was doing much better.

He went up the stairs and knocked quietly on Frank's bedroom door.

After getting no reply, he slowly pushed it open looking inside.

"Frank?" he whispered.

Frank was reading a comic book in the corner of his room, his legs tucked under him.

He looked up at the sound of Gerard's voice and almost smiled, almost.

"Can I sit?" Gerard asked, it was so weird asking Frank's permission to sit on his floor.

They had been so close for so long, and that all seemed to disappear. All because of one conversation.

"Of course you can sit Geetard" he said, it was so obvious that he was trying to sound normal.

Frank had an ugly purple ring around his neck, Gerard tried his best not to stare at it.

They sat in a heavy silence for a good few minutes.

And that's when Gerard started to cry.

He wasn't sobbing or anything, just quiet tears.

"God, you don't know how sorry I am Frank." he whispered.

Frank scooted towards Gerard, placing his hand over his.

"Please don't cry Gerard." he said giving his hand a subtle squeeze.

Gerard turned his head to look at Frank, to look into his eyes. They were like a hazel color, with a tint of deep brown. They were beautiful.

"Promise me you'll never hurt yourself again. You're perfect, okay?"

"I promise." the younger boy said in a hushed tone.

It was then that Gerard's logic switched off, his brain stopped working.

Have you ever gotten caught in the moment? Maybe something inside you clicks, and causes your heart to just completely take over.

That's what happened to Gerard in that moment.

That's what caused him to lean forward, and kiss Frank.

It was just a simple peck.

But it was something.

Something special.

It only lasted a second, and when Gerard pulled away he was scared to look at Frank.

But Frank was smiling.

And so was Gerard, which he hadn't done in a while.

It felt nice.

They didn't really talk after that, they kind of just sat there.

Holding hands.

Smiling.

And everything that had happened in the last two weeks, all the words and tears, went away.

And in that moment, they didn't care what would happen after this.

They didn't think about facing their parents or peers.

They didn't even really think about what the kiss meant.

Because it just didn't matter.

The world is a mean place.

But Gerard and Frank felt safe from it, sitting in the corner of Frank's bedroom.

Hands intertwined.

Eyes dancing and mouths turned up into small smiles.

This is where they belonged, with each other.

It had always been this way, really.

And when Gerard's mother called and told him he needed to come home for dinner, he was filled with an overwhelming sadness.

Giving the other boy's hand one last squeeze, he stood up and went down the stairs.

"Bye ." he muttered politely.

When he got home, he was greeted by Mikey waiting for him.

"How'd it go?" he asked nervously, pushing his glasses down further on his nose and looking up at Gerard.

"Um, good." said Gerard, trying to sound normal. When in fact, he felt anything but. He had a buzzing sensation running throughout his whole body. It was a nice feeling.

Too bad good things never last.

**Ok, please review! I got really nervous writing this one...oh and thanks and hugs to all the lovely people who HAVE been reviewing/adding etc. MUCH LOVE!**

**XO Columbia**


	10. Chapter 10

***cries* your reviews are so lovely. I love you.**

On Frank's thirteenth birthday, he told everyone he was gay.

His mother was overwhelmingly proud, hugging him and telling him she was so glad that he was being himself.

His father didn't say anything really.

But in all honesty, Frank didn't really give a shit.

He had Gerard, granted no one knew, but having a secret relationship was actually sort of fun.

Gerard himself was still pretty much in the closet.

It kind of bothered Frank, was Gerard ashamed?

Surely not, Gerard was smart, he most likely had a valuable reason.

Frank hoped so.

All in all, the reaction to Frank's sexuality was rather good.

Linda did get some calls from "concerned" mothers who had children that went to school with Frank.

"I mean seriously Linda, he's just thirteen! It's a phase. He can't actually of decided so early." they would say.

To which Linda would reply, "Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure my son 'decided' to be gay just about the time you 'decided' to be straight." and then hang up.

No one messed with her baby.

"Nervous?" Gerard asked Mikey.

"Yes."

"Don't be. You make friends without the slightest effort or desire." the older boy laughed.

It was Mikey's first day at Belleville High.

Which meant it was Frank's too.

Which meant Frank got to be one of the school's two out gay kids.

Yay.

He seemed to be taking it pretty well though, he was like Brendon in the way that he always had a smile on his face.

Gerard knew not to mess with Frank's feelings though, the last time he had done that hadn't turned out so well.

But that was the past.

It was behind them.

All though, those who didn't know him well enough still privately thought of Frank as 'that suicidal gay kid'.

Frank wasn't about to let that get to him though.

Even though Gerard was a junior, he still saw Frank often.

They ate lunch together, kind of like the old days.

"I bet I can catch this grape in my mouth." Bob said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Knock yourself out." Brendon mused.

He threw the grape up, maybe a little too high up.

For it proceeded to land slightly off target.

You know, just right onto Mikey's face.

"Hey, I said knock yourself out not Mikey!" Brendon laughed.

Bob's face went bright red, "Fuck off." he mumbled trying his best to sound angry.

But you really couldn't be angry when Brendon fucking Urie was laughing.

It was a loud obnoxious sound.

You honestly couldn't decide if it made you want to hug him or punch the kid in the face.

Frank looked over at Gerard, who was wedged between Ray and his brother.

Gerard gave him a small smile, which caused Frank to blush and look away.

"Well if it isn't the fag parade!" a voice said.

It was Alex Gaskarth, local dick head.

"Go away Alex." mumbled Ray.

"Shut up Toro." he hissed and turned his attention to the other boys at the table.

His eyes landed on Frank.

"Aw, little freshman." he said, "You've been spending a lot of time with Urie over here. Is he like, your Gay Guide or something?" he laughed at his own stupid joke.

"Hey! Fuck off!" Gerard said through gritted teeth, looking the asshole in the eyes.

"What did you say to me? Oh I guess, you emo kids stick up for each other. You know, when your too not busy sticking things in yourselves."

Tears were burning in Frank's brown eyes. Gerard could see them.

"I said fuck off!" he yelled, standing up and swinging at Alex.

He swung back.

It wasn't long until there was a group of bystanders watching, mouths open wide.

Mikey had taken Frank out of the cafeteria, thank god.

"Hey! Break it up you two!" A teacher shouted and Gerard felt hands pulling him away from Alex.

His hand raised up to his nose, it hurt.

When he pulled it away, it was covered in thick blood.

_Asshole _he thought.

He knew this was the shit he would have to endure once he stopped being such a fucking closet case.

It really didn't make sense, all the hate.

He couldn't help how he felt.

Not that he was ashamed.

Fuck it. Of course he was ashamed, of course he felt wrong.

He was reminded every fucking day.

That he was wrong.

He was disgusting.

Fag.

It echoed in his ears, it consumed his thoughts.

He turned away from the crowd, grabbing his stuff.

It was funny, he couldn't hear all the voices.

Just that word.

Fag.

That was all that they would care about.

It wouldn't matter that he was nice, or that he could draw.

He was pretty smart too, when he gave it effort.

But who cared about that?

He was gay.

It would define him, when he came out.

Just like it defined Brendon and Frankie.

God, Frank was just a kid.

Then again they were all kids.

But childhood can't exist without one thing.

Innocence.

When you're called a fag everyday, no matter what you're doing.

When you want to be dead at twelve years old.

You're anything but innocent.

Anything but pure.

By this time, Gerard was well off of the school campus.

He was walking down one of Belleville's crappy, deserted streets.

When he reached his destination, he threw down his stuff.

He was in a park, by a pond.

It wasn't as nice as it sounded.

In the past few years, multiple bodies had been found in it.

A pond was supposed to be a tranquil place.

A pure one.

An innocent one.

But this one was dirty, it was wrong.

Like Gerard.

Well, at least he would fit in here.

He couldn't say that about many other places.

He took his face in his hands, rubbing them over his face.

He wasn't crying, he had cried enough in the last couple of weeks to last a lifetime.

**God, I'm like mean. But let us clarify I don't enjoy using the word 'fag'. And I'd really rather not use it, but you know: accuracy and other shit. So yeah, sorry I took forever to update. Reviews?**

**XO Columbia**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here, take a chapter because you all are just lovely creatures. And I'm sorry that I haven't been updating frequently! Also, I love Alex Gaskarth I just needeed someone to be mean.**

Tears were beginning to be a comfort for Gerard Way.

The cool trail they left as they slid down his cheek, and the gentle noise they made when they fell.

The way they stained your skin, like as a reminder of your sorrows.

Not that he liked the feeling of being sad, of course he didn't.

However, it was nice that he could still produce some sort of emotion.

He knew that sooner or later, everyone would find out.

You know, that he was gay.

It only took one person, how strange is that? Gossip really does spread like wildfire. It would take one person to strike the match that would start it all.

That's when the hell would start, like it had for Frank.

At this moment, Gerard was sitting in bed. He technically wasn't actually doing anything, just thinking. He was wearing an old Smashing Pumpkins shirt with some plain boxers. It was 1:00 in the afternoon on a Saturday.

It wasn't until there was a knock on the door that he snapped out of his thoughts.

He looked up at the closed door, wondering who was on the other side. Probably his mom asking what he was doing.

"Gerard? It's me." said a familiar voice. Frank.

He didn't wait for Gerard to invite him in.

Frank looked so much older, he was fourteen and short for his age, but there was something about his eyes.

He had been in situations that had aged him.

But he was beautiful none the less.

"Scoot the fuck over, Geetard." he said, his voice was no longer that giggling almost feminine voice. It was deeper, more mature.

It made Gerard smile.

He followed Frank's command, moving over to let the younger boy climb in with him.

Frank buried his face into Gerard's shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent. Gerard smelled like peppermint sticks.

"I hate school." he mumbled into Gerard's shirt.

"I know."

"I wish I didn't have to go." he whined.

"But you do."

"No shit Gerard." Frank said looking up at the older boy.

Gerard smirked down at him, trying to lighten the air.

"You should smile more often, you have a nice smile." Frank sighed, clutching onto Gerard harder.

You would think that this would make Gerard happy, it was a compliment after all. That wasn't exactly its affect though. Actually, it made him quite sad. Frank really loved him. Gerard really loved Frank too, of course. But Frank was so open about this, about his sexuality. He was so brave, and so unashamed. Then there was Gerard, who let all the nasty comments get to him. He took everything to heart, and in the process, was getting pushed farther and farther into the closet.

He wished he could tell everyone about Frank and him. God, it would make Frank so happy. And really, that's all Gerard cared about. He wanted to be able to show Frank off, to say "This is my boyfriend.". There was something getting in the way of that though: himself.

"I love you Frank." he whispered.

Frank looked taken aback, like he was surprised Gerard actually loved him.

Or maybe he was just surprised Gerard would admit it.

"I-I love you too Gee." he stuttered.

"No, I really love you. And i'm, i'm just sorry."

"I understand." Frank whispered in a cracked voice, avoiding the other boy's eyes.

Gerard used his hand to push some of Frank's hair behind his ear, and then slowly turned his face towards himself.

"Look at me, Frank." he said.

Frank looked.

Gerard moved closer, their lips just seconds apart.

"I love you."

And then the space between them was gone.

It was slow and gentle, at first.

Frank moved his hand up towards Gerard's neck, pulling himself closer.

He deepened the kiss, the gentleness disappearing.

Their bodies were mashed together, but they quite frankly didn't give a shit.

It felt nice that they were no longer two separate people, they were one. Nothing was dividing them from each other.

The lack of space was exactly what they needed.

It's funny how two people can feel so separate from each other, and then just like that closer than they've ever been.

Gerard ran a hand through Frank's dark hair, it was soft and felt nice between his fingers.

Frank shuddered, but clasped onto Gerard even more. Gerard could tell this is what he had been waiting for.

The kiss had evolved from it's slow start into something much more heated and desperate.

All Frank could think about during this moment, was how completely odd of a concept kissing was. Whose idea was it that affection was putting your mouth all over someone else's anyway?

Despite his best efforts not too, he giggled against Gerard's lips.

Gerard pulled away and looked at Frank who was trying to disguise the laughs now escaping his throat.

"What?" Gerard asked, confused.

"Kissing is just really weird when you think about it." Frank said bluntly. The fact that they had the kind of relationship where he felt like he could just say anything and not worry about what Gerard would think was pretty awesome. It was a hell of a lot better than being scared to open his mouth.

Gerard looked stunned at first, but it only took a second for his lips to curl into a smile.

And soon, the scene was two teenage boys gasping for air as they laughed uncontrollably.

"I'm so glad I have such a romantic boyfriend." Gerard said in between snickers.

Frank stopped laughing, and looked up at the older boy.

"Boyfriend?" he said in a small voice.

"Yeah, that's what you are right?" Gerard asked.

"I guess so."

_So why won't you tell anyone?_

And really, could you blame him for thinking it?

**Hi that took forever I apologize. Reviews? Thanks darlings.**

**XO Columbia**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola lovelies...chapter? I know I have been absent forever I am sorry wow.**

Things were going pretty amazingly for Frank Iero.

He had great friends, a supportive family, decent grades, and a fucking awesome boyfriend.

It was agreed they wouldn't tell anyone about their relationship, because Gerard was still "straight".

But, Brendon didn't count right?

"And gosh Bren, everything he says is just so philosophical and wise sounding..." Frank said dreamily as Brendon sat across from him examining his nails.

"Mmmmm." Brendon replied not looking up.

"And have I told you that he-"

"Just has the best voice in the world? Yeah you mentioned it a couple times." Brendon interrupted dryly.

"Still no progress with Ryan, huh?" Frank said knowingly.

To which Brendon replied with a muttered "Fuck you."

It was just splendid that the only person Frank had told about Gerard and him acted like he couldn't give a rat's ass.

"Good talk B." and he grabbed his bag and made his way to second period.

It was Chemistry.

Alex was in this class.

He walked in as their teacher, Mr. Garner, was reading off the lab partners.

"Ah and Mr. Iero will be paired with-"

Frank held his breath.

"Mr. Gaskarth." Mr. Garner finished.

For fuck's sake.

Reluctantly, Frank walked over to the empty seat next to Alex.

He was a pretty tall boy, thin too. Kinda adorably dorky looking at first glance, innocent almost.

Don't judge a book by it's cover.

"What's up Frank, touched lot's of boys today?" Alex asked with a smile plastered on his face.

"Why are you jealous?" Frank smirked, what was the ass going to do? Throw a punch at him in the middle of class?

"Wow Iero, you're funny." he bit back, it was obvious he didn't exactly have a response.

This satisfied Frank just enough.

It was a pretty quiet class surprisingly for Alex and Frank.

They had plenty to say to each other, but this wasn't a great place to carry that out.

The only time they would speak was the on the occasion they needed the other to pass a chemical. Or a "What did you get for 7?".

But there wasn't their usual exchange of "Fag" responded to by a sharp "Asshole".

It most likely wouldn't last very long.

Towards the end of class, Alex stood up and started putting all the substances onto their tray. He took it over to the sink, cleaning all the beakers and tubes. Frank watched absently, until something peculiar caught his eye. Jack Barakat walked past Alex, who looked at him the way Frank looked at Gerard. _No fucking way_ Frank thought as a smirk started to play on his lips.

Jack Barakat was a tall thin boy with a blonde stripe in his brown hair. He wasn't popular, but he wasn't picked on. Just kind of there.

Frank found it fucking hilarious that Alex was crushing on him. Alex who spewed out homophobic slur after slur. He was just covering up himself. "What a dick." Frank said under his breath.

The bell rang and Frank scooped his books into his arms, making his way out the door.

Gerard was sitting in the courtyard, sketching zombies.

He didn't notice Brendon Urie standing over him bouncing on his heels.

"Yes can I help you?" Gerard asked, pushing a soft lock of black hair behind his ear.

Brendon smiled from ear to ear, sitting next to Gerard and taking a breath in before practically shouting "I'm having a party!"

The way he said it sounded like it would be them and some of their other friends sitting in sleeping bags gossiping and brushing each others hair.

Then Brendon said "With alcohol!"

Now he had Gerard's attention, "Tell me more Brendon."

"Well, my parents are out of town, some Mormon convention I don't know. So I thought hey why not have a party? I'm inviting a lot of people and my cousin is getting beer and it's going to be fabulous!" he screeched.

Gerard raised his eyebrows, "Fabulous huh?"

"Oh totally!" the other boy replied. "Tomorrow night, at 8:00!"

"I'll be there Bren." Gerard said.

"Fantastic!"

The next night, Gerard stood in his room deciding what to wear. He had never really been to a party before. He put on some skinny jeans and a Misfits shirt. Couldn't go wrong with that.

Would people notice if he smudged some eyeliner on? Probably not, right?

He decided to take the risk. How many people could there possibly be?

When he pulled onto Brendon's street, his jaw dropped. There were a lot of fucking people.

Clearly teenagers and free booze were just a match made in Heaven.

He locked his car, and made his way up the front steps. A few seconds after he knocked, a very intoxicated Brendon opened the door and giggled. "Gerard, baby you made it!"

"Uh yeah hi." Gerard said unsurely. He made his way into the house.

There were people on every surface, drinking, talking, and making out.

These people were assholes to Brendon, the fuck were they all here for?

It took him a second to find Frank, who was talking to Ray. He had a mostly full cup of beer in his hand.

"Hey Gerard!" he said, smiling.

"Hi Frank." Gerard returned, squeezing Frank's shoulder.

As the night went by, Frank drank and drank. By ten, he had lost count of how many beers he had had.

Gerard, however had barely touched a drink.

Ray had gone home, something about a test or whatever. He had drove Frank, who was still fifteen and couldn't drive himself.

Gerard would take him home.

It was at this time that Brendon declared a game of spin the bottle.

Soon there was a circle of twenty people in the living room with and empty beer bottle in the middle of them all. Brendon wanted to go first.

He spun and all watched in anticipation as the bottle slowed down and landed on, Keltie.

Keltie was Ryan Ross's girlfriend.

She looked pissed as fuck.

Brendon looked around, sweat dripping down his face as he began to slightly hyperventilate.

They leaned toward each other, and pressed their lips.

It lasted about three seconds before they both pulled away in disgust, Keltie rolling her eyes.

Time passed, people kissed.

When it was Gerard's turn, he spun the bottle and held his breath.

It landed on Frank.

This should've been a good thing. It should've been great, but Gerard was scared. All these people watching.

He leaned in slowly, when Frank grabbed the back of his head and forced them together.

It was wet and messy. It lasted too long.

The first cough, the first whisper he could hear them.

_Fags._

_Homos._

_Queers._

It felt like a punch in the face.

Gerard pushed Frank away from him, he could feel tears stinging his cheeks.

"What's wrong babe?" Frank asked, the smell of alcohol rolling off his tongue. He smirked at the older boy.

Gerard looked at the people surrounding them. He looked at their eyes, they flickered with hate. Brendon looked worried. Mikey looked nervous. Alex looked smug.

"I just love my boyfriend." Frank slurred.

"Oh my god." whispered a girl "Gerard is a queer."

Gerard's lip quivered and he started to shake.

"You fucking asshole." he said quietly, Frank just outed him.

"What did I do?" Frank asked looking genuinely confused.

"I can't believe you! We made a deal, a fucking deal! You asshole, you piece of shit! How could you do this to me Frank?" Gerard yelled, anger racking his body.

"What, I just did what you were too scared to do." Frank slurred.

It was then that Gerard threw a punch at Frank's pretty face.

It knocked the smaller boy to the ground, where he stopped talking. He had knocked him out. Gerard didn't check to see if he was okay. Instead he ran into the bathroom, pushing past people.

He was crying hard now, tears blurring his vision. He locked the door, and opened the medicine cabinet.

He raided the thing, looking for something _anything_ to numb the pain.

Pulling out some pain medication, he unscrewed the cap and poured a decent amount into his hand.

He swallowed them dry and sunk down to the floor.

What the fuck had he gotten himself into.

**Hi precious ones, I am so sorry it has been so long!**

**XO**

**Columbia**


End file.
